Plastic pelletizing apparatus presently available usually involves extruding melted plastic in multiple strands through a perforated die plate where the strands are cut by rotating knives. Such well-known apparatus is shown typically in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,162. The rotating knives and perforated die plates cooperating therewith are subject to wear and must be changed frequently. Thus, the mechanisms containing the die plates and the rotating knives must be adapted to facilitate such replacement such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,891. Also the planes of the rotating knives and the die plate must be aligned. Typical of such aligning or yielding compensating mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,821, 3,292,212, 3,266,090 and 4,290,742.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide simple apparatus which avoids the above problems and eliminates the need for rotating knives and mechanism to cut strands of extruded plastic.